The Winter Child and The Sorcerer's Stone
by toxicsunshinexox
Summary: After gaining the memories of his previous life, Toushirou awakens another side of himself. The Shinigami uses this as an opportunity to not only learn more about his new powers but to learn more about the Wizarding World as well.


**A/N: PLEASE READ!**

 **I changed a few things about dragons. Since there's not much about them in the potter universe and this is a crossover, I need to change some rules. For one, dragons speak Dovahzul. Dovahzul is what the community of Skyrim calls the dragon language. I will be calling it Dragonish throughout the entirety of the story. I want the dragons to be similar to the ones in Fairy Tail. Specifically, Acnologia. I like how Acnologia can transform into a human so I incorporate that into this universe. Only certain breeds can transform and Toshiro's dad is one of those. Also! If you speak Dovahzul, please help me with translations! Right now, I only know the alphabet and I'm still learning how to read the ruins…**

* * *

" _Ru, Toushirou! Ru ahrk lahney!" (1)_

" _Nid! Papa!" (2)_

" _We got you, you brat!"_

" _Toushirou, nid! Gaar rok!" (3)_

" _Nii ahraan! Nii ag zu'u!" (4)_

" _AAGGGH!"_

" _TOUSHIROU!"_

* * *

He was in a meeting. They were discussing the strange memories he received. It shouldn't have been such a big deal. Shinigami and Souls alike always got strange memories of their previous lives, but this was the first time it affected all of them. These strange memories cause Toushirou to freeze over nearly all of Soul Society. He felt embarrassed to have caused such damage.

"So, what should we do about this?" asked Juushirou.

"I didn't even think you were powerful enough to freeze nearly all of Soul Society like that," Zaraki chortled and Toushirou bristled, glaring at the other captain.

"Whatever," he tutted, glaring to the side.

"It seems these memories of yours awakened something within you," Head Captain Yamamoto stated, looking over the files Unohana had given him. She looked over Toushirou earlier after he found bits of ice frosting over his cheeks and fingers. They had yet to go away.

"Your readings are quite strange. It seems you weren't exactly human in your previous life," Unohana began causing Toushirou to sit straighter. He hadn't gotten to hear his report yet. "I handed over the data to Mayuri to analyze since that his expertise."

"Ah, yes," Mayuri chuckled. Toushirou scrunched his nose up in disgust of the man. "After analyzing the data, there seems to be strong evidence of Dragon and Fairy in your blood. How interesting." Mayuri gazed upon him as if he was a piece of meat and Toushirou wanted nothing more than for the man to stop looking at him. He shuddered.

"Dragon? Fairy? Is this some sort of joke?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. But he knew it wasn't a joke. His memories said so.

"It is anything but a joke," Head Captain Yamamoto stated, looking Toushirou in the eyes. "As impossible as it may seems, these things do exist, Captain Hitsugaya."

"But if they exist, then how come we're just hearing about it? And why did this just awaken in me now? Why not earlier?" Toushirou asked. He hoped he didn't come off as rude. That'd be even more embarrassing.

"It could be because you didn't remember until now," Byakuya spoke up. "Something must've triggered your memories."

"And you're just hearing about it because I haven't told you until know," Head Captain Yamamoto explained. The Wizarding World hasn't affected us until now. Perhaps we could use this opportunity to learn more about this world." Toushirou paled understanding the implications. He asked anyway.

"What do you mean, sir?" he asked.

"These new memories, these new powers you have. We know nothing of them. This would be a perfect opportunity to not only learn about your family and these powers you possess, but also learn about the wizarding world. It would be nice to have on record, plus it would be nice to know if this world is a threat to our society or not."

"So, you want me to go and observe?" Toushirou asked for clarification.

"Precisely," Yamamoto nodded. "You would be posing as a student of course, it would make the most sense. But yes, you would be observing."

" _Zu'u suppose nii wouldn't kos ful bad (5),_ " he muttered to himself. "How long would I be gone for?" he asked.

"For the full term," was the answer. "After this first term, we'll go over your observations and decide if you should go back or not."

Toushirou didn't want to be gone for so long. He shuddered thinking about the state of his division when he got back. He'd have to put Matsumoto in charge and she wasn't really all that reliable when it came to paperwork. He didn't voice this, but he's sure it showed on his face.

"Yes, sir," he bowed his head slightly instead.

"Urahara already came up with your documents so you should get a letter—"

Head Captain Yamamoto was cut off by an old looking owl soaring into the Captain's meeting. It looked around the room before dropping a letter off in front of Toushirou. After it did its deed, it flew out, leaving the captains in shock.

* * *

 **Mr. T. Hitsugaya  
Meeting Hall  
Seireitei  
Karakura Town**

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

 _Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Mr. Hitsugaya_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

 _/_

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _UNIFORM_

 _First-year students will require:_

 _1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

 _2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

 _3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

 _4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

 _Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

 _COURSE BOOKS_

 _All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

 _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

 _by Miranda Goshawk_

 _A History of Magic_

 _by Bathilda Bagshot_

 _Magical Theory_

 _by Adalbert Waffling_

 _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

 _by Emeric Switch_

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

 _by Phyllida Spore_

 _Magical Drafts and Potions_

 _by Arsenius Jigger_

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

 _by Newt Scamander_

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

 _by Quentin Trimble_

 _OTHER EQUIPMENT_

 _1 wand_

 _1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

 _1 set glass or crystal phials_

 _1 telescope_

 _1 set brass scales_

 _Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

 _PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_

 _ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_

 _Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions_

* * *

"Uh, I wasn't expecting it to come this early," Toushirou said, reading over the contents of the letter.

"Those wizards work fast," Yamamoto mumbled to himself. "Well, that works. You have a month until school starts so you'll be leaving for the World of the Living tomorrow in the morning. Urahara will provide you with the money for the materials you need and a little extra just in case. Get used to being in gigai, understood?"

"Yes, sir. Understood," Toushirou nodded.

"Good. Meeting adjourned."

* * *

 **translations**

 **1\. "Run, Toushirou! Run and live!"**

 **2\. "No! Papa!**

 **3\. "No, Toushirou! Release him!"**

 **4\. "It hurts! It's burning me!"**

 **5\. "I suppose it wouldn't be so bad."**

 **I used thuum org for the translator and to learn the alphabet. i haven't gotten the ruins or the sentence structure down. i suppose this means i should play the game more, it might help me haha**


End file.
